Problem: What is the least common multiple of 16 and 28? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(16, 28) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 16 and 28. We know that 16 x 28 (or 448) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 28 until we find a number divisible by 16. 28, 56, 84, 112, So, 112 is the least common multiple of 16 and 28.